


Brunch

by wangeva



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangeva/pseuds/wangeva





	Brunch

「我、我不敢相信，怎麼可以這樣對我！」輕顫著肩膀、泫然欲泣的聲調，只差梨花帶淚就能上演一齣抓馬情境劇。

「.........真的就只是一起吃飯而已，我並沒有要你退出聯盟或要你請客......」克拉克臉上充滿不知所措的尷尬神情，畢竟是對方自己提出比賽輸了就答應他一件事，明明是善意邀約卻得面對如此激動的反應，讓他始料未及。

「吃飯就吃飯，但為什麼是邀我們吃早午餐？！為什麼？？！！」作勢雙手捧心、配上帶點嗚咽的氣音，雖然音量不大，但卻依然是劇場上才會出現的浮誇語韻。

「話雖這麼說，但貝瑞你還是來了不是嗎？而且.....不是曾說你需要朋友嗎？」

「我有認識經營劇場的朋友，你這樣有如戲精的反應會讓我很想為他引薦，你可能會是明日之星。」還沒等克拉克回應，黛安娜便四兩撥千金地出面緩解僵局兼轉移話題。

「還有，這家的荷蘭醬真是優質的令人讚嘆，我稍後會去廚房跟主廚致意，廚師應該要為擁有如此手藝而覺得驕傲。」陶醉的弧度彎上嘴角、微笑渲染上眉梢，讓原本剛毅揉合細膩的優雅神態彷若散射奪目光暈。

「普林斯小姐過獎了，這間餐廳的主廚正巧是我的朋友，她的餐廳不論在餐飲評論網站或高級餐飲指南上都有絕佳的評價，我不論是對她一手設計的菜單還是掌理的廚房流程都十分有自信。」

「阿福的品味令人激賞，你也應該感到驕傲。」

「韋恩家族向來品味不凡，我只是有幸擔任管家的要職並且訓練有素。」

「韋恩莊園的主建築整修工程仍在進行，所以才選擇不在大宅裡宴請各位，等竣工後必定敞開大門歡迎各位天天造訪。」語意謙卑實則帶著驕傲自信，阿福永遠都能找到最得體的應對方式。

「出門一起用餐是聯絡感情不錯的好方法啊.....我很久沒有參與這類聚會了，大家也應該很少跟朋友一起悠閒享用早午餐，這種交流我認為有益無害。」黛安娜帶著泱泱大度的笑容，環視著神情依然不算和緩的布魯斯、尷尬苦笑的克拉克、面無表情的維克多、跟下定決心既然來了就要好好享受美食、張口猛嚼與埋頭苦吃的大食二人組亞瑟跟貝瑞。

雖然面色不善、雙臂交疊抱胸、默默散發「我不懂自己為什麼要來這裡攪和」的牢騷氣息，但布魯斯的肩膀似乎呈現微往後靠的放鬆狀態，跟搶奪母盒作戰時頂著千斤重擔的緊繃抑鬱比起來已好太多，甚至可以說是難得的安逸。

這應該也是最初為什麼阿福十分嚴肅地表示老爺必須來，並且不由分說親自開車送他抵達餐廳的原因。

「謝謝阿福願意跟我們一起。」

「隨侍在側是管家的職責。」

「而一起坐下用餐則是我的堅持，你不必服侍我們。」

「但老爺需要我的服侍。」

『......應該是監督吧....』邊想邊望著阿福認真銳利審視著布魯斯進食的一舉一動，大家都對這位恪盡職守的萬能管家深表敬佩。

「請嚐嚐這份鮭魚班尼迪克蛋，這也是這間餐廳的招牌。」阿福在服務生送餐同時很神乎其技地在擺滿的餐桌上騰出空間，讓額外點的一份餐點能順利擺上。

「謝了，我不吃魚。」

「本來以為鬆餅這玩意只能拿來當吃不飽的甜點，沒想到花樣還可以那麼多.....」亞瑟插起一口澆淋上楓糖與正緩緩融化奶油的美式鬆餅，配上酥炸培根碎咀嚼得嘎吱作響。

「不吃魚是因為他們是....朋友嗎.....？？？」食物滿嘴卻依然不影響提出疑問，這應該是貝瑞除了神速力外的特異功能，他自己是滿有自信的，因為這可以讓他邊吃飯邊說話，非常有效率，他喜歡效率。

「.......一方面是，另一方面是我不愛挑魚刺，麻煩。」

「欸你一定是挑食對不對？我跟你說我愛吃炸魚，炸魚沒有刺我可以推薦你吃！」講到吃就興奮到幾乎手舞足蹈的貝瑞從面前的食物中抬起頭，從原本的苦情哀戚轉瞬間笑得花見花開。

「..........你閃神到話都只聽一半嗎？」亞瑟盡量克制自己不要把叉子扭彎或折斷，接著便決定挖走一大塊貝瑞盤中的馬鈴薯起司蛋捲作為報復。

「嘿！那是我的！你怎麼可以搶！」神速力秒搶回，還順勢將亞瑟盤裡的鬆餅撈走吞掉一塊。

望著退化成幼稚園屁孩的兩人你一叉我一塊互相搶食，布魯斯繼續大皺眉頭、甚至開始偏頭以單指按摩太陽穴，克拉克知道自己的超級視力剛看到的青筋微跳絕不是幻覺。

「我有特地要求一間包廂，所以應該不至於打擾其他餐廳顧客。」

「老爺您覺得何處不滿意嗎？」阿福不疾不徐地表示，同時認真安撫一下自家老爺顯而易見的煩躁情緒。

「....我是睡眠不足，起床吃早午餐一向不是我的日常習慣........還有，為什麼你從來沒提過這間餐廳？」

布魯斯．起床氣還沒消．韋恩正在用力深呼吸。他自認對阿福了解透徹一如阿福把他的脾氣掌握得分毫不差，因此對於竟然還有自己不知道的事感到有點不是滋味。此外，他早該對這團隊中的每個成員是什麼個性瞭若指掌，但為什麼實際遇到後還是覺得有點心累呢？

雪上加霜的還有，他剛好正對著那個算是被他叫醒、但卻也同樣因為比較另類的「超級起床氣」送他「手臂脫臼兼骨折」大禮的那對澄藍視線，一直充滿侷促地專心觀望著他，讓他渾身不對勁。

「因為，我認為早午餐廳是社交場合，老爺個人並不喜歡，因此從未刻意對老爺提起。但有應於肯特先生誠摯的諮詢與邀約，因此我便依據自己的專業做了最佳推薦。」阿福絕對是觀察入微的管家，馬上成為場上暨黛安娜之後另一位和緩氣氛的救援投手。

望著布魯斯面前已經空了的餐盤，阿福話語尾韻中附帶著些許笑意。

「而且，我相信老爺應該十分滿意這次的推薦，請再品嘗一杯美式吧，本日用豆是曼巴。」管家的習慣如影隨形，馬上舉起咖啡壺俐落地幫布魯斯斟滿。

布魯斯決定還是用咖啡因安撫自己的情緒比較好。阿福總是太聰明，以至於洞悉一切到讓自己覺得無論對他發任何牢騷，都只像在顯示自己有多幼稚與徒勞。

「好吃，大蝙蝠你家這位真厲害！」吃飯皇帝大，食物萬歲，亞瑟決定還是退出跟貝瑞的角力好好吃飯。

「咳！」

「習慣了，一下改不掉稱呼。你別介意啊！」

「不會的，小美人魚。」

「嘿！」

「我覺得維克多取綽號非常有創意，我倒不介意一直沿用。」很好，布魯斯覺得咖啡因終於在血液中作用、發揮應有的提神功能，順道為自己的挖苦能力終於起床感到欣慰。

「吃早午餐對我而言其實沒有意義......我根本不需要進食.....」沉默許久的維克多終於開了口，直勾勾盯著盤中擺置精美的食物，視線所及之處正有立體投影顯示出面前食物的原料來源、營養成分、作法流程跑馬燈。

「最近自動多了這詭異功能......食物旁邊甚至還會跑出推薦的烹飪影片清單.......我還在試著習慣跟控制.....」維克多的面無表情逐漸變成愁眉苦臉、對關不掉這超級雞肋的功能感到異常苦惱。

「…...我覺得這樣其實挺酷的....要不然、我們來研究怎麼除錯好了，好歹我也很會寫程式喔！」貝瑞趕緊認真地安慰他的「挖墳好夥伴」，畢竟這種「革命情感」可不常見。

接著突然一陣沉默，只剩下輕聲嘆氣、咀嚼跟吞嚥、還有吱吱嚕嚕猛吸生機果昔的聲音。

「呃，那個，我想，我們大家可以多閒聊些什麼，例如.....生活.......喔！工作、工作之類的！！！」感覺到冷場的貝瑞腦子轉個不停努力搜索話題，一邊暗地裡哀叫著難怪他不喜歡早午餐，想話題很累而且他又不擅長，別人如果跟不上他又更累.....但他不管了。

「喔！我先！我有去漢堡店打工，因為可以包餐，晚上還可以帶報廢的薯條跟炸雞塊回去，雖然明文規定不可以，但因為我是績效超好的優良員工，店長都睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，我覺得真是棒透了！我還有趁打工帶過披薩！熱狗！！沙威瑪！！！玉米捲餅！！！！糖醋肉配炒飯！！！！！我超愛去各種餐廳打工因為都能打包食物！噢！！然後這麵包真是有夠好吃的我的天啊以後如果吃不到怎麼辦？？！！」

『食物黑洞』是大家望著貝瑞面前已經續第七次的麵包後腦中浮現的唯一詞彙，然而不愧是服務滿分的餐廳，被劃分到這區的服務生正隔著包廂的窗子默默窺探、蓄勢待發，準備籃子一空就衝進包廂重新補滿已溫熱好的雜糧麵包跟一盅凝脂奶油。

「你喜歡真是太好了，我可以請餐廳再準備一些。」

「耶呼阿福最好了！肚子餓找你準沒錯！」

『….幼稚園，這根本幼稚園！』布魯斯必須控制自己不要因為腹誹再繼續皺眉，因為已經開始覺得眉頭酸。

「…….布魯斯？」終於把咀嚼再三的那個名字吐出，拘謹的情緒從克拉克一直維持著略顯僵硬的坐姿輻射而出。

「…….我在聽，你要說什麼？還有能否不要再繼續用那種眼神盯著我，會讓我覺得自己正在進行什麼引人側目的舉動......這裡不是高譚、現在不是晚上、你也不是罪犯，我不需要那種充滿惶恐的目光。」現在到底怎麼回事？面前這位明明無懼於天啟魔、荒原狼、毀滅日甚至是死亡本身，這些在他面前都可以像微塵般輕撢即去不落痕跡，如此壓倒性的強大理應意味著毫無恐懼，但他投注於自己的目光卻好像自己才是駭人怪物，雖然蝙蝠俠就是望之生畏的象徵，但當那個傳達出不安的對象竟是來自外星、近乎無敵的氪星之子時，越想心底就越不是滋味。

總之布魯斯・韋恩今天依然不開心，雖然他也從不認為自己的生命裡還會有什麼愉悅存在，就算現在暫時有了「同伴」也一樣....

「........抱歉。」琢磨許久，像是終於下定決心，克拉克凝視著布魯斯很慎重的說出這兩字，就像是要宣布攸關世界存亡的大事般戰戰兢兢。

「不需要，既然你都說過我不讓你活也不讓你死，那就繼續這麼認為吧，我不後悔我的決定，事實也證明我這麼做是對的。」布魯斯也不理解自己明明滿腹理直氣壯但為何要避開視線交會，大概，他不想再撞進那對蔚藍裡吧。

不論那對蔚藍埋藏些什麼，他之前曾瞥見過的心痛、決絕、怒火以至於現在的猶疑，都跟他無關，就算那些都變成戳進心底的刺。

不論別人對他的評價為何，過去以來蝙蝠俠都不需要諒解也不應受影響，尤其在目睹超人的犧牲、他決定重新開始取回傾頹的信念後，他便下定決心繼續往自己認為對的道路堅持前行；但他卻不認為自己能肩負領導團隊之責，就像他無法控制宇宙的運行一樣。

他甚至無法克制自己不去心動。

「........嗯，我也知道，你答應一起吃飯不是因為喜歡我.....」克拉克低下頭，聲音裡似乎有點委屈意味。

克拉克的聽覺同時毫不遺漏地抓住布魯斯喉間幾乎嗆到卻硬生生忍住的聲音。

「.........我說過，我沒有不喜歡！」難得的情緒在語氣中宣洩，布魯斯以為自己很能控制，但自從知曉這位氪星之子的存在後，心中就有什麼被點燃.....那些他認為早該揚棄塵封的起伏與溫度。

「沒有不喜歡那就是喜歡囉....」貝瑞吞下一大口麵包後馬上認真接話。

「貝瑞，如果你接下來可以安靜十分鐘，我可以幫你弄到BLACKPINK的簽名照。」布魯斯想著，依照韋恩集團跟娛樂圈的關係，這不難做到，反正為了讓貝瑞有發揮才能之處已動用過一些資源，這次為了讓他安份點，再動用其他資源牽牽線也無妨。

「酷嗚嗚嗚嗚！！成交！！！！！！」貝瑞隨即乖乖捏著手指沿嘴唇橫向一劃，像乖寶寶般緊閉嘴巴但雙眼睜得圓亮放光。

「然後，我也應該對各位道歉，關於我攻擊各位.....我認為再多解釋都是藉口，總之我很抱歉。」環視一周，克拉克無比誠摯地表達歉意。畢竟攻擊夥伴並不是正確的行為，而他認為自己必須對此有所表示。

雖說從死亡幽谷中被硬是拽回的感覺不能說是太好，但經歷過一次協力拯救地球後，克拉克也讚同自己所懷抱的使命不應就此沉寂於六呎地下。他可以繼續守護著所愛的人類生存的地方，並身為其中一員活著；自我的生命意義只有自已能尋得解答，但現在尋求的路上終於有夥伴可以併肩同行，不再需要孤軍奮戰。

雖然能肩負全世界的重量，但若有人一起扛，還是比較有踏實的歸屬感，不是嗎？

「不需要道歉，我比較傾向接受道謝，雖然你主要應該道謝的對象也不是我。」

「是布魯斯力排眾議堅持要將你喚醒，我原本不贊同，不過，結果證明他的決定是正確的。」

「用我的思維詮釋，你胸前那個Ｓ符號就像承載源遠流長希望的永恆之河，河流是文明之母，你確實是帶著希望而來的。」

黛安娜抿了口早餐茶，視線來回掃過克拉克跟布魯斯後意味深長地微微一笑。

「那麼.......」

「未來，請多多指教。」

期待朋友的貝瑞點頭笑得開環，終於把推薦影片清單關掉的維克多嘴角慢慢微揚，亞瑟滿足地咂嘴笑著邊從貝瑞手中搶下最後一塊麵包，阿福備感欣慰地望向自己服侍多年終於難得不皺眉的老爺，布魯斯也終於抬眼與克拉克的視線相交，望進那片深空中的星辰閃耀。


End file.
